APOLOGIZE
by rija sami
Summary: SET AFTER GRIFTAAR SERIES PEEP INTO MORE TO KNOW
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS WELL THIS IS MY 2ND STORY ON HERE FF AND IT IS A SHORT STORY MAY BE 3,4 OR 5 CHAPTER...BASED ON ABHIJEET AND HIS TEAM...ONE MORE THINK DON'T BASHED ON ME AFTER READ THIS STORY...BE READY

HERE IS THE STORY

An unknown girl is sitting on chair in coffee shop and her eyes on door...her face telling that she is waiting for someone impatiently same time one waiter come near her table and stand beside her with pencil and copy to write her order but she was in deep thought so waiter ask himself

Any order ma'am

She come out her thought with jark and look at the waiter...waiter ask her again

Any order ma'am

She give simple answer:no

Waiter:are you sure ma'am

Unknown girl:yes i'm

Waiter:ok ma'am thank you

And the waiter vanished from there...she again look the door then watch and then door and think

Kaha reh gaye...kab se phone kiye hue hai unhe...phir itna late kyun and she lost again in deep thought and few minute later a car stop infront of coffee shop...one man come out from car...enter in coffee shop...his eyes search someone and finally his eyes fall on unknown girl who is waiting for him...he come near him and stand infront of him then ask

Can i sit here?

Unknown girl say without looking at him:sorry per yeh seat kisi aur k liye hai aap kahi aur jaa k baith jaaye

Man look at him kneely and reply:shayad yeh seat mere liye hai

Now shreya come in anger and said:maine kaha na yeh seat but she stop and look up in jark...saw the man...stood up in shock then apologize tone

I'm sorry mujhe laga...but cut

It's okey ho jaata hai kabhi kabhi...bhaito..both sat on chair...man check(jayiza lena)shreya face and found disturb and sadness in her face so he decide to ask her...he call her softly

Shreya

Shreya look at the man then turn her gaze toward the floor...staring the floor and her head was down she think how to start...she close her eyes then start

I'm sorry sir mujhe aap k saath aisa nahi karna chahiye tha...mujhe aap per shak nahi karna chahiye tha...mere is tarah karne se tarika mujhse baat nahi kar rahi hai aur daya sir woh to mera chehra dekhna hi nahi chahte...kaafi gusse hai mujhse

She said all this in one breath and abhijeet look at him with calm face...shreya open her eyes and look at abhijeet when she hear

Kuch kaha kya tarika aur days ne?

Shreya realize whe she said so she try to cover up the point with:na...nahi to aisa...aisa kuch nahi hai

Acha to phir tumne aisa kyun kaha k tarika baat nahi kar rahi hai aur daya chehra nahi chahta

Nahi sir maine...maine aisa...mera matlab wo...

Shreya baat ko mut ghoomao...seedhe seedhe btao kya baat hai?kya hua hai tum teeno k beech?

Shreya take sigh and then:theek hai sir btati hoon...kuch din pehle main lab gayi thi tarika se milne

 **Shreya enter in lab and found tarika alone there it was her luck that she and tarika alone in lab and no one was there to disturb them...she take breath and decide to talk her so she move forward**... **stand behind but little bit distance and call her as**

 **Tarika**

 **Tarika turn and her face turn red like she is burning in anger after seeing shreya infront of her...she ask with rudely**

 **Kyun ayi ho tum yaha**

 **Shreya know that tarika was great anger with her after those accident but she want to clear all this and become friends once again with her...shreya start in hesitate tone**

 **Tarika main...main tumse kuch...kuch kehna chati hoon**

 **Kya kehna chahti ho tum?**

 **Main tumse maafi...maafi mangna chahti hoon**

 **Tarika shock first then laugh out:hahahaha maafi aur mujhse kyun(teasing tone)ab kya kiya tumne mere saath?**

 **Tarika mujhe pta hai tum mujhse se bohut naraaz ho aur main jaa...tarika cut her in anger**

 **Tum kuch nahi jaanti...tum nahi jaanti kya guzri mujh per jab tumne abhijeet k uper daya pe goli chalane ka ilzam lagaya...tum nahi jaanti kya guzri mujh per jab tum is dcp ko le kar coffee shop per aa gayi...tum nahi jaanti kya guzri mujh per jab tumne usse griftaar karwaya...tum nahi jaanti kya guzri mujh per jab uske haathon main haathkadi(handcuff)lagaya gaya...tum nahi jaanti kya guzri mujh per jab mera abhi sabke saamne haathkadi pehna kar le jaya gaya...tum nahi jaanti kya guzri mujh per jab use apne team k saamne is haal main le jaya gaya jis waqt uske haath main haathkadi thi...tum nahi jaanti kya guzri mujh per aur yeh sab sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se hua hai...suna tumne sab tu...**

 **She stop after hearing a loud voice of what...both turn and shock to see daya infront of them who was in unbelievable state...few minute later daya look at shreya who was feeling so fear...give her disgusting look and move out from lab**

Shreya come out from this flashback...her eyes wet after remember this and abhijeet just look at her...feeling sad for her...then shreya continue

Sir tarika mujhse bohut hi naraaz hai maine use manane ki bohut koshish ki lekin sir woh to mujhe time hi nahi de rahi hai

Abhijeet take sigh as hmmmm then:dekho shreya main jaanta ho jo hua bohut bura hua lekin tum uski fikar mat karo main tarika ko samjha donga

Shreya wipe her tears then:aik taraf se dekha jaaye to sir mere jo kuch bhi hua hai ya ho raha hai theek ho raha hai after all maine aap jaise insaan k saath itna bura kya hai to merr saath to aisa hona hi hai

Nahi is main tumhari koi galti nahi aur mere saath jo bhi hua hai woh meri kismat thi aur mrre saath bura sirf tumne hi nahi balke sab ne kya hai...few minute later acha yeh sab chodo aut batao uske baad kya hua?kya kaha daya nr tumse?

Sir uske baad main and she go back again in flsshback

 **Daya move out from lab...shreya give her final look to tarika and follow daya with calling his name**

 **Daya sir,daya sir**

 **Daya was in so anger...he feel someone calling him hr turn and saw shreys who was coming toward him with:daya sir plz meri baat suniye...daya was standing at his place...finally she reach near daya and say**

 **Dsya sir meri baat sune plz aik baar sirf aik baar sun lein**

 **Daya in anger:kya suno main haan..himmat kaise hui tumhari mere abhi k saath yeh sab karne ki**

 **Sir main jaanti hoon maine bohut hi galat kya hai per sir us waqt mujhe sirf aap ki fikar ho rahi thi aur mujhe pta nahi chal raha tha kya galat hai ahr kya sahi**

 **Aur isi liye tumne abhijeet per ilzam laga diya...socha bichare ko to kuch yaad nahi hai isi per laga deta hoon...kyun theek kaha na main**

 **Nahi sir aisa bilkul nahi...main bus**

 **Mujhe aur kuch nahi jaanna hai shreya...aaj k baad tum mujhe apna chehra mat dikhana...shreya in shock:sir...main hi pagal tha jo tumhare liye usse lad gaya tha**

 **And leave shreya in stunned**

This time shreya brust out...abhijeet give her time to explore her pain few minute later she conpossed himself then:sir uske main daya sir k saamne bkhut hi kum jaati hoon...yun k jsb bhi main unke saamne hoti hoon woh waha se chale jaate hai

Someone saw all this out of coffee shop and burning in anger

 **SO GUYS HOW IS IT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE SO GUYS DO READ AND REVIEW PLZ**

 **OK BYE**

 **TACK CARE**

 **WITH**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS HOW ARE U ALL?WELL SORRY GUYS FOR LATE UPDATE BUT I HAVE A FEVER SO THAT'S WHY I LATE ANYWAYS FORGET IT ALL

GUEST21:THANK YOU AND YES YOU ARE RIGHT ONLY SHREY'S NOT FAULT ACP SIR,SALUNKHE SIR AND TEAM ALSO DID BAD WITH ABHIJEET SIR

DAREYA LOVER AKA CHARVI:THANK YOU

BOSSNBEAR:THANKS FOR COMMENT

MISTIC MORNING:THANK YOU AND I THINK I KNOW YOU BECAUSE SOMEONE IS CALLED YOU KHAN SAAB KI CUTE DOLL

AMMUNIKKI:THANK YOU FOR NICE REVIEW

GUEST:THANK YOU

DAREYA LOVER:THANK YOU

AROOJ:THANK YOU

CANDY126:THANKS YAAR

RIFAH(AS.A):THANKS FOR FEEDBACK

HARSHIT SHETTY:THANK YOU

LOVE DUO AND CRAZY FOR ABHIRIKA:THANK YOU...YOU KEPT YOUR PEN NAME SO LONG BUT NICE AND THANKS FOR PARA WHAT YOU GAVE ME TO ADDED IN FIRST CHAPTER OF MY STORY

AFTAB:THANK YOU

KANCHAN:THANK YOU SO MUCH

SO COME AT UPDATED

Some one saw all this and burning in anger...she left the place in anger

Inside the coffee shop abhijeet consoled shreya as:dekho shreya jo bhi hua use bhool jao aur tum to jaanti ho...mujhe le kar woh dono kitne possisive hai but you don't worry...main un dono ko samjha donga aur woh dono tumhe na sirf maaf kar denge balke bohut jald tumse baat bhi karenge hmmm...after few second acha yeh sab chodo aur kuch order karte...chalo kya order kare

Sir coffee

Theek hai coffee and he call waiter and give him order for two coffee...few minute later waiter come with two coffee and give both...abhijeet and shreya enjoy the coffee...but shreya look at abhijeet time to time and abhijeet notice so he ask directly

Kya hua shreya yun baar baar mujhe kyun dekh rahi hoon?

Shreya shocked first that how he know it but smile...how she forget that her senior is a sharp shine...not for people but also for cid and then

Kuch nahi sir bus yeh soch rahi thi k aap ne mujhe aik jhatke main maaf kar diya jab ke maine aap k saath kaafi bura kiya hai

Ohh come on shreya ab is baat ko bhi bhool jao aur waise bhi maine tumhe bhi to sabke saamne daanta tha

Arre sir woh to aap ne is liya daanta tha kyun k aap ne mujhse is tarah ka expect nahi kiya tha(low tone)aur shayad iska bhi nahi jo maine aap ke saath kiya hai

Abhijeet have no choice so he change the topic with:chalo mera to ho gaya aur tumhara?

Shreya known the reason so she also end the topic:jee sir mera bhi ho gaya

Good to ab kiya?

Shreya confuse:ab kya matlab?

Matlab yahi rehna hai ya ghar bhi jaana hai

Ohh haan sir kyun nahi

hmmm to chale and he called waiter...he about to pay the bill when shreya stop him

Arre sir yeh aap kya kar rahe hai...main pay kar deti hoon

Shreya

Yes sir

Hum dono main se senior kaun hai

Shreya in confuse:sir yeh kaisa sawal hai of course aap hi hai

Coffee ka order kisne diya?

Again in confuse:sir aap ne

To bill pay kise karni chahiye mujhe ya tumhe?

This time shreya feel trouble so abhijeet relax her as:koi baat nahi shreya agli baar tum hi pay kar dena theek hai

And he smile...shreya also smile...abhijeet pay the bill and both come out from coffee shop...then abhijeet offered her to drop her at home and she accept...few minute later a car stop infront of shreya hose...shreya come out from car and enter the house after say bye to his lovely senior...and abhijeet drove off from there...shreya smile after thinking her and his senior lovely conversation and she about to enter in her room...someone ring her bell she stpp and think

Is waqt kaun ho sakta...aur kaun ho sakta hai..abhijeet sir hi honge yeh abhijeet sir amd she pat her head while smiling and step toward door to open...she open and shock plus surprize

She say in surprized tone:tum

Order side abhijeet enter in bureau and his eyes search some one and he saw...he come near him and call him

Daya

Daya look up and found his buddy near him so he smile and ask:arre abhijeet tum...kab aye?

Bus abhi abhi aya hoon...vaise daya and stop

Daya feel some tensed on his voice so ask:kya baat hai boss kuch pareshan sa dikh rahe ho?mujhe btao

Haan yaar thoda pareshaan to hoon

Haan to mujhe btao na shayad main kuch madad kar sakoon

Tumhe lagta hai...tum sach main madad kar paoge?

Haan kyun nahi

Theek hai to phir chalo

Lekin kaha?

Tum chalo to mere saath...sab pta chal jayega

Theek hai to chalo

And both move out from bureau where all looking at both to go...both sat on car abhijeet on driving seat and daya on passenger seat...both was on their way suddenly abhijeet stop his car...daya look at the place and shock...both were on beach...daya know that something is going on abhijeet mind but he follow his buddy who step toward rock and sat on it both keep silent few minute later abhijeet brock silence

Kyun kar rahe ho tum aisa?

Daya in confuse:kya kiya hai maine

Daya jaante ho main kis baare main baat kar raha hoon phir kyun anjaan ban rahe ho?

Dekho abhijeet kis baare main baat kar rahe ho mujhe nahi pta

Main shreya k baare main baat kar raha hoon

Daya got anger when he heared her name...he get up as:dekho abhijeet agar tumhe shreya ko le kar hi baat karni hai to main is baare main baat nahi karne wala hoon

Abhijeet in anger:per mujhe karni hai

Abhijeet tum us larki k liye mujh per gussa kar rahe ho jisne tumhre saath itna bura kya hai

Haan main ho raha hoon kyun k galti sirf shreya ki nahi hai...to phir saza use hi kyun mil rahi hai?bura to mere saath acp sir,salunkhe sir aur team ne bhi ki hai to phir saza to unhe bhi milne chahiye...jab main hi use kuch nahi keh raha hoon to phir tum aur tarika kyun kar rahe ho uske saath...aur tumne to us k liye mujhse bhi behas ki thi...yaad hai

Haan ache se yaad hai lekin woh meri hi bewakoofi thi...main hi galat tha jo us k liye tumse behas kar baitha

Abhijeet(soft tone)nahi daya tum us waqt galat nahi the...lekin...lekin ab jo tum kar rahe ho woh galat kar rahe ho...put his hand on daya's shoulder...dekho daya shreya ne mere saath jo kuch bhi kys hai us k liye us ne mujhse bohut baar maafi mangi hai...infact saj bhi usne mujhe coffee shop pe bula kar maafi mangi hai daya...aur daya usne yeh sab tumhare liye kya hai use bus tumhare fikar thi aur

Aur usne tum per lzam laga diya yeh nahi socha k woh kis per ilzam laga rahi hai

Pyaar main na hi kuch dekha jaata hai aur socha jaata hai bus jo dil main ho use kar dalte hai...aur shreya ne bhi wahi kiya...haan mere bhi woh tumse pyaar karti hai aur yeh baat tum bhi jaante ho

Boss tum kuch bhi kaho per mujhse nahi hoga

Tum kar sakte ho daya...khud k liye nahi...kum se kum mere liye kar do plz

Theek hai boss sirf tumhare liye

Thank you daya and he hug daya...daya hug him back few minute later both seprate

To phir chalo

Ab kaha?

Shreya k ghar

Boss abhi

Haan abhi

And he drag daya...both sat on car and move toward shreya home...but both don't know what happen in shreya's house

SO GUYS HOW IS IT...I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND GUYS SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND GUYS PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW

OK BYE

TAKE CARE

WITH

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS WHAT'S UP I KNOW I KNOW SO MANY READERS OF MY STORY ARE ANGRY ON ME BUT LET ME TIME TO EXPLANE ACTUALLY MY CELL PHONE HAS CRASH AND I LOST MY ALL DETA...ALL UPDATE THAT'S WHY I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE MY STORY...ANY WAYS I WANT TO THANKS MY ALL READER AND REVIEWER WHO WAIT FOR MY STORY...ONE MORE THINK I NEED TIME TO UPLOAD AGAIN ALL DATA...ALL UPDATE...I HOPE YOU ALL WILL SUPPORT ME**

 **AND A BIG SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BY MY SIDE**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TACK CARE**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


	4. Chapter 4

HI GUYS HOW R U ALL I HOPE FINE WELL SO SORRY GUYS FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE AND SORRY FOR SHORT UPDATE...ANY WAYS

DAREYA LOVERS:THANK YOU

AROOJ:THANKS

AS.A:THANKS RIFAH

SAMARIA:THANKS FOR COMMENT

GUEST:THANK YOU

MOUNI:THANKS FOR FEEDBACK

AFTAB:THANK YOU

HERSHIT SHETTY:THANK YOU

MISTIC MORNING:THANKS MISTI

PRANZ:THANKS TO REVIEW

GUEST:THANKS TO U

GUEST:THANK YOU

CID FAN:THANKS JASLEEN

HEYO:THANK YOU

...1,2,3

HERE IS NEXT UPDATE

Both sat on car and move toward shreya home..but both don't know that what is going in shreya home

Shreya(surprise tone)tum

Haan main...kyun nahi aa sakti kya main?

Arre nahi nahi..maine aisa kab kaha

To ander nahi bulaogi kya?

Oohhh haan sorry main(giving her space)aao ander aao

She enter in house..shreye close the door but forget to lock it..and follow her with

Mujhe to yakeen nahi ho raha hai tarika..tum mujhse milne ayi ho

Tarika:yakeen to mujhe bhi nahi ho raha hai shreya tum aisa bhi kuch kar sakti ho

Shreya(in confuse)main kuch samjhi nahi...acha yeh sab chodo aur batao kya lo gi..chai,coffee(patting her head)main bhi kitni buddhu hoon jo tum se chai,coffee ke baare main pouch rahi hoon...jab ke mujhe pata hai tumhe is waqrt coffee pasand kaam karo tum baitho main hum dono k liye coffee bana kar lati hoon

She turn to go kitchen when tarika stop her:ruko(shreya turn)sirf mere liye bana'na...tum to pee kar ayi hogi abhi coffee shop se(shreya shock)kya hua tum itni shock kyun ho gayi...kuch galat kaha kya maine

Nahi to aur...aur main kab coffee shop per gayi thi

She stand up with:jhoot mat bolo

M...main kaha jhoot bol rahi hoon

Acha to phir yeh tumhare chehre per paseena kyun hai?

Paseena(she wipe her face)haan woh garmi hai na is liye

Garmi...haan yeh to hai(teasing tone)acha konsi wali garmi hai yeh?jhoot wali garmi ya phir ghabrahat wali garmi(little bit rash voice)sach sach batao...tum abhijeet se milne kyun gayi thi?

Shreya's eye wide with shock...finally she accept:haan main mili thi unse per main unse maafi maangne ke liye gayi thi

Maafi maangne k liye gayi thi ya mere khilaaf kehne ke liye gayi thi?

Na...nahi main unse sach main maafi maangne ke liye gayi thi

Agar tum abhijeet se maafi maangne ke liye gayi thi..to woh mera phone kyun nahi utha raha hai

Matlab?

Oohhh ab tumhe bholi bhali wali larki bhi ban'ni aati hai

Tarika saaf saaf batao...kehna kya chahti ho tum?

Abhijeet mere phone ko bar bar cut kar raha hai...iska matlab samajhti mujhe ignore kar raha hai..aur yeh sab tumhari wajah se ho raha tum use mere khilaaf nahi kehti to

Dekho tarika mera yakeen karo..main...

Tum per yakeen hi nahi kar sakti tum abhijeet k saath yeh sab kar sakte ho..to phir mere liye yeh sab karna tumhare liye bohut hi asaan(easy)hai(pointed finger toward her)lekin aik baat yaad rakho shreya...tum chahe jitni bhi koshish kar lo per tum abhijeet k dil main mere liye nafrat bhar nahi sakti...kyun ke mera pyaar tumhari tarah nahi hai jo tumhari tarah apne pyaar ke sabse khaas dost per bina soche samjhe ilzam laga dein(teasing tone)aur maine tum jaisi...

Tarikaaaaa

She stop and turn...she get shock when she saw abhijeet and daya behind her..she whisper:abhijeet

Abhijeet come forward and stand infront of her with:yeh sab kya hai tarika

Kiya kya hai abhijeet?

Anjaan mat bano..maine sab sun liya hai

Oohh to tum iski(pointed shreya)wakeel(lawyer)ban kar ise bachane aye ho

Tumhe ho kya gaya hai tarika...tum kaisi baatain kar rahi ho?

Itna sab kuch hone ke baad bhi agar tum uske saath aise hi behave karoge to phir tumhe mujhse is tarah ki baat ka expect to rakhna padega

Tarika tum...

Sir plz nahi aap tarika se kuch mat kahiye...warna use yakeen ho jaye ga ke yeh sab aap meri wajah se keh rahe hai

Yakeen ho jaye ga nahi shreya...yakeen ho gaya hai mujhe

Bus karo tarika...bina soche samjhe kuch bhi boli jaa rahi ho

Main bina soche samjhe boli jaa rahi hoon abhijeet...main aur yeh(pointed shreya)isne bina soche samjhe tumhare saath jo kya hai...uska kya abhijeet?you know what abhi...tumhe iska dard dikh raha hai...per mujhe per kya guzri woh tum dekh nahi paye...tumhe iski ankhon main ansoo nazar aa raha hai..aur mera ro ro kar jo haal hua tha woh tum dekh nahi paye(to shreya)congrat shreya aalhir kaar tum apne maqsad main kamyaab ho gayi...tumne abhijeet ke dil main mere liye...

Abhijeet shout:tarika

Chillao mat abhi...chillane se sach badal nahi jaye ga aur sach yeh ke ab shreya tumhre liye mujhse ziyadah important ho gayi hai...to raho uske se hi baatain karna aur aaj ke baad mujhse milna mat...kyun ke ab humare beech sab kuch khatam ho gaya hai aur tumne hi use khatam kya hai apne haathon se

And she left home with teary eyes and heavy heart after leaving abhijeet in shock

SO GUYS KESA HAI YEH CHAPTER ANS ABHIRIKA FANS GUSSA MAT HONA YEH CHAPTER PADH KE...2 CHAPTER AUR HAI NA USI MAIN SAB THEEK HO JAYEGA...AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE

OK BYE

THANK YOU

TAKE CARE

FROM

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


	5. Chapter 5

HI GUYS HOW R U ALL I HOPE FINE WELL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING MY STORY AND REVIEW ON IT

And she left home with teary eyes and heavy heart after leaving abhijeet in shock

Shreya:sir yeh sab...maine aap se

But she stop when she saw abhijeet also left the home with fast step she look at daya who look at her also

Sir aap bhi mujhse kuch kehne aye hai aap ko bhi lagta hai main hi galat hoon to aap bhi keh sakte hai jo bhi aap kehna chahte hai

Dekho shreya main tumse yeh kehna...

Aap yahi kehna chah rahe hai na... Ke abhijeet sir k saath yeh jo abhi hua hai woh meri wajah se hua hai

Dekho shreya tum galat samajh rahi ho mujhe...main yaha tumhe kuch aur hi kehne aya tha

Ab aur kya kehne aye hai aap mujhe...already to keh chuke aap mujhse ke main aap ko apna chehra na dikhaon...phir(her eyes and voice turn wet)aik baar bhi kehne ka mouqa nahi diya aap ne...bus keh diya..mujhe apna chehra mat dikhana main maanti hoon maine abhijeet sir ke saath bohut bura kiya hai..infact itna bura jo shayad kisi aur ne nahi kya hoga per sir us waqt mujhe aap ki fikar ho rahi thi..us waqt na hi mujhe kuch dikh raha tha aur na hi kuch samajh main aa raha tha..aur jab hum aap ko dhoondte hue us ghar main gaye jaha aap ko rakha gaya humain bohut saare blood aur kapde mile aur jab us blood ka DNA check kiya gaya to woh aap se match ho gaya...meri fikar aap k liye aur badh gayi aur mujhe dar lagne laga...aap ko khone ka dar kyun ke main aap se and she stop... she wipe her tear... Jaane di jiye aap nahi samjhenge... Filhaal case ke khatam hone ke baad maine unse sorry keh diya tha..aaj bhi maine unhe sorry kaha hai aur kitna baar sorry kehna padega mujhe aap dono ki naraazgi dor karne k liye

Tarika walk on road with anger and murmur:samajhta kya hai apne aap ko...uska dard aur ansoo dikh raha hai per mera nahi

Tarika ruko...maine kaha ruk jao meri baat suno

Ab kyun aa rahe ho mere pass uske pass jao aur uska hamdard bano...mere pass kyun aa rahe ho

Ruk jao tarika...he hold tarika hand but she jark her hand with:chodo mera haath abhijeet got anger and hold her both arms with tightly she feel pain so she scream in pain

Kya kar rahe ho abhijeet chodo mujhe darad ho raha hai

Arre dard to mujhe ho raha hai...abhijeet shout tarika stop struggle and look at abhijeet...dard to mujhe ho raha hai tarika...yeh soch soch kar ke aakhir tum logo ne mujhe samajh kya rakha hai...aik istamaal(use)karne wali cheez...jise jab chaha use kar liya aur jab kaam ho gaya to aik khone main rakh diya aur phir jab dil chaha use kar liya...ya phir mera dil koi khilona hai...jab chaha usse khel liya aur jab dil bhar gaya to use tod diya...batao tarika main kya hoon tum logo k liye...koun hoon insaan ya phir aik istamaal karne wali cheez

Tarika whisper:abhijeet...she can feel his pain in his each and every words

Kya hua tarika ruk kyun gayi...kaho na(imitatse tarika)chodo mujhe abhijeet dard ho raha hai...abhijeet humare beech ab koi rishta nahi raha..sab khatam ho gaya hai(back in his voice)itni si baat k liye rishta khatam kar diya yeh jaante hue ke main tumse kitna pyaar karta hoon...sach kaha na tumne...tum shreya ki tarah ho hi nahi usne to apne pyaar k liye yeh tak nahi dekha..ke woh kis per ilzam laga rahi hai..bus laga diya aur tum...tum to mujhse bohut pyaar karti ho ne mere liye apne sir se kuch bhi nahi kaha..jab woh mujhe kalank keh rahe the..jab woh mujhe talab ka ganda machli keh raha tha jo poore talab ko kharab kar raha tha...kuch nahi keh sakti to kum se kum unhe yeh sab kehne se rok to sakti thi na per tum ne yeh bhi nahi kiya...kehte hai log pyaar main jaan bhi de sakte hai aur tum se itna bhi nahi ho saka mere liye(left her hand)jao tarika chali jao...ab main tumse kabhi nahi milonga...ab tumhe mera chehra dekhna nahi padega

And heturn to go toward shreya home when he feel some one in his arm...tarika brust out in tear

I'm sorry abhijeet...i'm really sorry abhijeet plz mujhe maaf kar do mujhse bohut galti ho gayi...maaf kar do

Abhijeet hug him back:nahi tarka plz ro mat infact i'm sorry mujhe tumhare saath is tarah se baat nahi karni chahiye thi...pta nahi mujhe kya ho gaya tha

Tumhe kuch nahi hua hai abhi...bus tumne apna dard share kiya hai aur kuch nahi

To phir tum mujhe chod kar nahi jaa rahi ho na

Nahi bilkul nahi...main tumhe chod kar kahi nahi jaa rahi hoon

Aur jaana bhi mat...main tumhare bina nahi reh sakta kyun ke agar daya k baad koi hai jisse main apna dard share kar sakta hoon to woh tum ho

Main jaanti hoon abhi..you know abhi main bohut lucky hoon ke mujhe tum mile...aur main kitni bewakoof thi jo tum jaise insaan se apna risha tod rahi thi...tum bohut ache ho abhi...bohut ache

Aur main acha insaan daya aur tumhari wajah se bana hoon and he kiss on tarika fore head...tarika smile

Chalo abhi

Kaha?

Shreya ke pass mujhe usse sorry bhi to kehna hai

Ab ki na aap ne meri tarika ji wali baat

Kya abhi tum bhi and she give shy smile and abhi...he brust out in laugh

Ho gaya tumhara...ab main kuch kahon...main yaha tumse sorry kehne aya tha(shreya shock)haan main yaha isi liye aya tha...kyun ke abhi ne mujhse kaha tha ke main tumhare saath galat kar raha hoon..aur thoda bohut mujhe bhi laga ke main kar raha hoon...kyun ke shayad kahi na kahi galti meri bhi hai...jo maine tumse is tarah ka expect nahi kiya tha..aur doosra main apne abhi se bohut pyaar karta hoon tum nahi jaanti shreya tumne kis insaan per ilzam lagaya hai..tumne aik aise insaan per ilzaam lagaya hai shreya jo apni duty ke saath kabhi gaddari nahi karega...jo apne senior aur junior main farq nahi rakhta hai..jitna woh apne senior ka respect karta utna hi woh junior ka bhi karta hai...woh bhale hi sab per gussa karta hai .per woh bachata bhi hai sab ko musibat se..jitna woh uper se hard core dikhata hai...ander se utna hai soft hai..woh sab ki care bhi karta hai...aur sab se khaas baat woh tum sab ko bachane k liye apni jaan de dega magar tum main se kisi jaan nahi lega...shreya tumne aise insaan per mere uper goli chalane ka ilzaam lagaya hai...arre woh sapne main bhi aisa sochta nahi to phir haqiqat main karna to dor ki baat hai...mujhe is liye gussa aa gaya tha..shreya woh mera aik ahem aur aklota rishta hai jise main khona nahi kabhi to mujhe us per itna gussa aata hai..jab woh khud ko dard main dooba leta hai..per kisi se kuch nahi kehta hai..dil karta hai use yaha se kahi dor bhej doon per woh khud hi nahi jaata hai yeh keh kar..ke woh apni family ko chod kar nahi jayega...jab ke yahi family hi use dard deti hai...main yeh nahi kahonga shreya tumne bohut galat kiya hai...kyun ke sabhi ne uske saath galat kiya hai phir tum akele humare gusse ko kyun jhelo...haan per yeh zaroor kahunga phir doobara us per aisa ilzaam mat lagana..and sorry jo kuch bhi maine tumhare saath kiya us ke liye

Nahi sir iski koi zaroorat nahi..aap na mujhe maaf kar diya mere liye yahi kaafi hai aur main waada karti hoon aaj ke baad main hamesha abhijeet sir ka saath dongi...chahe kuch bhi ho kaisa bhi situation ho...her pal her qadam per main unka saath dongi..ab bus tarika bhi mujhe maaf kar dein

A voice come:iski koi zaroorat nahi hai shreya

Shreya look at the voice and shock...tarika come forward and stand infront of her...she fold her both hand on her chest:mujhe tumse baat karne hai woh bhi akele main

Theek hai to phir kamre main aao

Chalo and both enter in room...here daya move toward abhijeet ask:kya hua boss sab theek to hai na aur yeh tarika?

Sab theek hai daya...tum batao baat ho gayi tumhare usse

Haan ho gaye aur sab theek bhi ho gaya...tum apna batao

Haan yun samajh lo dil halka ho gaya hai mera

Matlab?

Matlab kuch nahi sab theek ho gaya hai

Yeh to kaafi achi baat hai

Hmmm

Haan tarika kaho...kya kehna chah...

She stop..she get totaly shock because tarika hug her...she can't believe on this true or her dream?but she come in sence when she hear

I'm sorry shreya...i'm really very sorry yaar main jaanti hoon main tumhe bohut hurt kiya bohut bura bhi kya hai...maaf kar de mujhe

Shreya hug her back:koi baat nahi tarika tumne bhi apne pyaar ki wajah se kya hai yeh sab..tumne mujhe maaf kar diya hai yahi kaafi hai aur tum nahi jaanti tumne mujhe kitni badi khushi di hai mujhe maaf kar ke aur daya sir ne bhi...dil halka kar diya hai tum dono ne

Tarika seprate from hug:kya daya ne bhi tumhe maaf kar diya

Haan unho ne bhi mujhe maaf kar diya hai aur yeh sab abhijeet sir ki wajah se hua hai jin per main...she stop few minute later..abhijeet sir kaafi ache insaan hai tum bohut lucky ho tarika

Lucky to tum bhi ho jo tumhe daya...

Per woh mujhse pyaar nahi karte

To kya hua...aik na aik din use bhi tujhse pyaar ho jayega

Mujhe us din ka intizaar rahega

Hmmm to phir chale bahar...daya pareshaan ho raha hoga

Haan chalo

Daya tu shreya se keh kyun nahi raha hai ke tu usse pyaar karta hai

Abhijeet aisa kuch nahi...

And he stop both saw that tarika and shreya come out from room and they are happy...daya feel relax and happy then say

Acha hua sab theek ho gaya

Sab theek to ho gaya lekin

Lekin kya tarika?

Woh yeh abhi...aaj aik wada karte hai

Wada?

Haan abhi wada..aaj hum aik wada karte hai...chahe kuch bhi ho jaye chahe toofan hi kyun na aa jaye hum aik doosre ka saath nahi chodenge

Haan yeh theek rahega:daya said

To phir haath rakhe aik doosre ke haath main aur wada kare

She forward her hand...abhijeet keep his hand on her hand then shreya then daya..shreya feel current on her body but she control herself

All four in one voice:chahe jo bhi ho jaisa bhi ho hum aik doosre ka saath kabhi nahi chodenge...hum wada karte hai..her mod per aik doosre ke saath rahenge...aik doosre ko akela nahi chodenge...they look at each other and smile

SO GUYS KESA HAI YEH CHAPTER I HOPE ACHA LAGE AAP LOGO KO SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND NEXT WILL BE LAST SO GUYS DO READ AND REVIEW ANY WAYS

MISTIC MORNING:THANK YOU MISTI... AUR KOI BHI CHEEZ US WAQT TAK COMPLICATED NAHI HOTI HAI JAB TAK INSAAN KHUD USE COMPLICATED NA KAR DE AUR YEH TO BAS AIK STORY HAI

ANAYAJ:THANK YOU

KARAN:THANKS TO U

RAPUNZEL313:THANK YOU

HAMDARD DUO:THANKS FOR REVIEW AUR THODI DER K LIYE MUJHE WOH TARIKA NAHI LAGI

SHIKHA SHARMA:THANK YOU

KM-FAN:THANKS TO REVIEW

AFTAB:THANK YOU

JASLEEN57:THANK YOU

MANISHA:THANKS FOR NICE COMMENT

AS. A:THANKS RIFAH

SAKSHI:THANK YOU

ABHIRIKA MYLOVE:THAN YOU

ABHIRIKA JAI:THANKS FOR FEED BACE

OK BYE

THANK YOU

TAKE CARE

FROM

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


	6. thank you

**THANK YOU  
**

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE WELL THIS IS NOT UPDATE IT'S THANK YOU NOTE...I KNOW YOU ALL WILL BE THINKING THAT WHY I'M SAYING THANK YOU TO U ALL...ACTULLY I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I CAN'T DRAG THIS STORY MORE MUCH SO GUYS PREVIOUS CHAPTER IS LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY...IF YOU THINK I END UP THIS STORY BECAUSE I GET DISOPOINTED WITH YOUR LESS REVIEW SO DON'T THINK LIKE THAT...I END UP THIS STORY BRCAUSE I LOST MY INTREST IN THIS STORY ANY WAYS

 **AFTAB,KANCHAN,GUEST21,DAREYA LOVER AKA CHARVI,BOSSNBEAR,MISTIC MORNING,AMMUNIKKI,GUEST,LIGHTMOONDT,GUEST,DAREYA LOVERS,AROOJ,CANDY126,AS.A,HARSHIT SHETTY,LOVE DUO AND CRAZY FOR ABHIRIKA,HAYO,CID FAN,GUEST,GEET,PRANZ,MOUNI,GUEST,SAMARIA,HAYI,GUEST,ABHIRIKA JAI,ABHIRIKA MYLOVE,SAKSHI,MANISHA,JASLEEN57,KM-FAN,SHIKA SHARNA,HDARD DUO,GUEST,REPUNZEL,GUEST,ANAYAJ, ...**

 **A BIG SO MUCH TO U ALL AND SILNET READER TOO...ONE MORE THING YOU ALL GUYS STILL READ MY STORY AND REVIEW ON IT AND BIG THING...PLZ STILL SUPPORT ME**

* * *

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


End file.
